total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle
Chronicle is a 2012 American science fiction drama film directed by Josh Trank in his directorial debut, and written by Max Landis based on a story by both. Three Seattle high-school seniors, bullied Andrew (Dane DeHaan), his cousin Matt (Alex Russell) and more popular Steve (Michael B. Jordan) form a bond after gaining telekinetic abilities from an unknown object. They first use their abilities for mischief and personal gain, until Andrew turns to darker purposes. The film is visually presented as found footage filmed from the perspective of various video recording devices, primarily from a hand-held camcorder used by Andrew to document the events in his life. Released in the United Kingdom and Ireland on February 1, 2012, and in the United States on February 3, 2012, Chronicle received a positive critical response and grossed $126 million worldwide. Plot Seattle teenager Andrew Detmer (DeHaan) starts videotaping his life. His mother Karen (Bo Petersen) is ill from cancer and his alcoholic father Richard (Michael Kelly) is verbally and physically abusive. At school, Andrew is frequently bullied; all these negative issues show Andrew's depression and lack of luck. Andrew's cousin Matt (Russell) invites him to a party to help him meet people, but Andrew's filming negatively attracts an attendee and Andrew leaves despondent. Andrew is persuaded by popular student Steve (Jordan) to record something strange he and Matt have found in the woods: a hole in the ground emitting a loud strange noise. The three enter the hole and discover a large glowing blue crystalline object. The object soon glows red and the group is stricken by nosebleeds and pain, and camera cuts out. Weeks later Andrew records himself, Matt, and Steve as they display telekinetic abilities, able to move objects with their minds, but bleeding from their noses when they overexert themselves. They return to the hole, but find that it has collapsed and that the sheriff's department is sealing off the area. As their abilities grow more powerful, Matt theorizes that they function like a muscle, becoming stronger with use. The trio develop a close friendship and begin employing their abilities to play pranks. However, after Andrew pushes a rude motorist off the road and into a river, Matt insists that they restrict the use of their powers, particularly against living creatures. When they discover flight abilities, they agree to fly around the world together after graduation. Andrew wants to visit Tibet for the peaceful nature. Steve encourages Andrew to enter the school talent show to gain popularity. Andrew amazes his fellow students by disguising his powers as impressive feats. That night, Andrew, Matt and Steve celebrate at a house party, where Andrew is the center of attention. After drinking with his classmate Monica (Anna Wood), she and Andrew go upstairs to have sex, but Andrew vomits on Monica, humiliating himself. Andrew becomes increasingly withdrawn and aggressive, culminating when his father Richard attacks him, and Andrew uses his power to overcome and defeat him. His outburst is so extreme that it inflicts psychically connected nosebleed warnings on Steve and Matt. Steve is drawn to Andrew, who is floating in the middle of a storm. Steve tries to console him, but Andrew grows increasingly frustrated, until Steve is suddenly struck by lightning and killed. At Steve's funeral, Matt confronts Andrew about the suspicious circumstances of Steve's death. Andrew denies responsibility to Matt, but he privately begs forgiveness at Steve's grave. Andrew grows distant from Matt and again finds himself ostracized at school. After being bullied, he telekinetically tears the wisdom teeth from the bully's mouth. Andrew begins to identify himself as an apex predator, rationalizing that he should not feel guilt for using his power to hurt those weaker than himself. When his mother's condition deteriorates, Andrew uses his powers to steal money for her medicine. After mugging a local gang, he robs a gas station where he accidentally causes an explosion that puts him in the hospital with burns and under police investigation. At his bedside, his father informs the unconscious Andrew that his mother has died, and he angrily blames Andrew for her death. As his father threatens to strike him, Andrew awakens and the outer wall of his hospital room explodes. During a birthday party, Matt experiences an intense nose bleed and senses Andrew is in trouble. He sees a news report about the hospital explosion and travels there, finding Andrew floating outside the building. Andrew drops his father, who is caught by Matt, but Andrew proceeds to wreak havoc with his powers. Matt confronts Andrew at the Space Needle and tries to reason with him, but Andrew grows aggressive and irrational at any attempt to control him. Andrew attacks Matt and the pair fight across the city, crashing through buildings and hurling vehicles. Injured and enraged, Andrew uses his power to destroy the buildings around him, threatening hundreds of lives. Unable to get through to Andrew and left with no other choice, Matt tears a spear from a nearby statue, and impales Andrew with it, killing him. The police surround Matt, but he flies away. Three months later, Matt lands in Tibet with Andrew’s camera. Speaking to the camera while addressing Andrew, Matt vows to use his powers for good and to find out what happened to them in the hole. Matt positions the camera to view a Tibetan monastery in the distance and says "You made it" before flying away, leaving the camera behind to continue recording the tranquil scene. Cast *Dane DeHaan as Andrew Detmer *Alex Russell as Matt Garetty *Michael B. Jordan as Steve Montgomery *Michael Kelly as Richard Detmer *Ashley Hinshaw as Casey Letter *Anna Wood as Monica *Bo Petersen as Karen Detmer External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release Category:Dane DeHaan films